


To You, My Heart I Surrender

by screamingriotboy



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Multi, OT6, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingriotboy/pseuds/screamingriotboy
Summary: A look into a late night and realizations bathed in morning light. AKA Geoff Ramsey is a big softy and his crew isn't much better.Really, this is just me wanting a soft moment for a bunch of ruthless fucks. It's tooth rotting fluff, that's all there is to it





	To You, My Heart I Surrender

Geoff sits in the heist room going over the blueprints for a job he’s been trying to get together with a glass of scotch and a headache to keep him company. He breathes a heavy sigh and rubs at his eyes, glancing at the clock with a groan. Midnight. He’s been sitting at this table for nearly five hours! With another long-suffering sigh, Geoff pushes back his chair and stands, rubbing at his aching back. His stomach rumbles reminding Geoff of the meal he missed without meaning to. Hopefully Jack or one of the guys saved a plate, because, if he remembers right, Ryan made his mouth watering ribs tonight for dinner. Geoff grabs his scotch glass to trade for a diet Coke and finally leaves his unintentional solitary confinement.

The penthouse is quiet and dark save for the hallway night light and the soft, faint bluish glow emanating from one end of the hall. Geoff yawns. The blue light turns out to be the menu screen for a game the lads had been playing, which Geoff finds out with a soft smile when he walks into the living room. Jeremy is snuggled into the arm of the couch snoring lightly, Michael laying against his back – arms crossed and head lolling, and Gavin is draped across his boi’s lap drooling and breathing easily. They all look contented and sweet; Geoff can’t hide the smile that creeps over his face at the sight, his chest warming. He passes the couch to the kitchen ruffling Jeremy’s hair as he goes.

Geoff steps into the kitchen and turns on the light, blinking dumbly in the fluorescents. He finally rubs the colorful dots from his eyes, cursing under his breath the whole time, and finds a note sitting on the table next to an empty cup and a box of Geoff’s favorite tea. He’s gonna be a freakin’ beacon if his smile gets any brighter. He picks up the note and finds Jack’s neat curly writing.

'Geoff,

Ryan and I left you a plate of dinner in the oven. Warm it up, and don’t burn anything down or I’ll beat you to death with your bottle of Scotch. We love you -Jack and Ryan'

Geoff grins. One open oven door reveals a plate of Ryan’s ribs, mashed potatoes, cornbread, and green beans. Yup, Geoff has found Heaven right here on Earth. He sets the oven up and leans against the warming surface to wait. Geoff eyes the paper Jack had left her note on figuring with the time he has until he can eat, he might as well leave a little appreciation. Geoff keeps his butt pressed to the oven and digs a pen from the junk drawer in the island counter, pulling the paper close and starting to doodle on the opposite side. He will by no means say that he is a good artist but it isn’t hard to hack out a stick figure with a bunch of hearts around it. Tongue between his teeth, Geoff tries to add some hair to the stick figure Geoff and then a cool moustache too. He’s smiling like a dork while overloading the rest of the page with different sized hearts and his messy message.

'Thank you for dinner, I love you both too!'

His picture done, Geoff pushes the paper back where he got it and checks the time left.

Only ten minutes.

Geoff sighs and drums his fingers on the counter. Guess he could put the boys to bed with his free time. Not that the task would be fun or easy, not with how crabby the lads got when they were woken up, but it was better than letting them stay cramped on the couch. Geoff meanders lightly into the living room and clicks on the lamp furthest from the pile of boys. He’ll start with Gavin since he’ll be least likely to respond with a gun.

Geoff steps up next to the trio and lays his hand gently on Gavin’s shoulder. “Gavvy, wake up buddy. You can’t sleep here all night.”

Gavin groans groggily, snuggling closer into Michael’s lap. Geoff sighs and jostles Gavin’s shoulder carefully. “Gavin, hun, I’m serious. You lot need to get up and go to bed.”

There’s a muffled whine of ‘noooo…’ followed by the younger man burying his face into the crook of his crossed arm.

“Quit being a baby and get up! Jack is gonna be pissed.”

More grumbling and whining but Geoff eventually gets Gavin up, leaving a hand on his shoulder so he doesn’t fall over. Gavin blearily rubs his eyes.

“Why ‘m I ‘wake? ‘S bloody laaate…” Gavin buries his face into his hands and whines loudly again. “Geoff…”

The gent pulls Gavin fully to his feet, quietly encouraging him to go to his bed and get some sleep through all the younger’s grumbling and little whimpers. Michael starts to squirm as he notices the lack of weight on him. Jeremy makes a little noise, but otherwise doesn’t move.

“Wait a second, Gav, and you can all go together,” Geoff mumbles as he lets go of Gavin and starts to gently shake Michael’s shoulder. “Hey, you two, get up. Jeremy, I know you can hear me.”

Michael grumbles and blinks slowly, sleep still heavy in his eyes. Jeremy makes a pitiful sleepy whine curling tighter against the arm of the couch. Geoff shakes Michael a touch more firmly, calling to both to get up or he’d get mom. And just as with Gavin, there’s a lot of moaning and fussing, and it takes forever with a mix of firm and encouraging words from Geoff to get the remaining two lads on their feet. Geoff’s patience is on thin ice by the time all three bleary-eyed boys are stumbling to their rooms, but they’re moving and that’s all that matters.

Though it seems none of them want to part from each other when instead of splitting up once they reach Michael’s room, they all shuffle in and flop into the bed. Geoff snorts. At least they were in comfortable clothes and no shoes, or the bitching would be unreal in the morning. He pulls his phone from his pocket and discretely snaps a picture for Jack and Ryan later. Smiling, and with the boys in bed, Geoff quietly tiptoes back into the living room just in time to hear the oven’s timer go off sharply. Geoff flinches and hurries to shut it off. He waits a few moments – listening to the stillness to make sure no one is awake.

One beat.

Two beats.

Serene silence. Geoff sighs in relief. For once Geoff has avoided a mess and can enjoy a quiet meal. He can enjoy a quiet meal, while playing a game without other assholes complaining or backseat gaming. Holy shit, he’s going to work through meals every day. Geoff grabs his plate and goes to begin a solo game, chuckling to himself for his fortune. He plops down and discovers the boys had been playing Resident Evil. No wonder they were so determined to stay together. Can’t take bloodthirsty zombies on by yourself half asleep. He snickers, pleased to have found something to rib the boys about. Though, fairly he doesn’t have much room to talk on the scaredy-cat front. Which he absolutely solidifies by quickly leaving that nope game and going straight to Minecraft. No shame in his game.

Half an hour later and Geoff is fucking bored. He might have been excited to eat and game by himself in the beginning, but now that he’s doing this it isn’t that fun. With no one playfully complaining about how he’s playing, Geoff doesn’t have the focus to finish even raiding a village. He misses the sound of snarky voices teasing and shouting and bitching. It’s been a very long time since Geoff has been lonely, especially with as many people as there are in the penthouse. Sighing, Geoff drops the controller aside and finishes eating dinner, feeling that add to his loneliness as well. Maybe he won’t work through mealtimes after all. He finishes the plate in the light of his Minecraft game, growing tired and fighting the clawing feeling of sleep starting in his limbs. Geoff yawns widely, figuring he’d better put his plate away and go to bed. He gives up on the game and shuts it off, using the kitchen light to put his plate in the sink, then plunges himself into darkness when that’s done. Only the lights of the city coming from the window illuminate the way back through the dark living room – though that doesn’t help Geoff in not bashing his toes and hips on furniture. Cursing violently under his breath Geoff walks more carefully into the hallway and pauses at Michael’s, Jack’s, and Ryan’s doors to listen to their sleeping breaths. Everyone is sleeping peacefully. Eased, Geoff sneaks to his room, leaving the heist plans for tomorrow.

Morning comes far too soon for Geoff’s liking, but it comes warmer and gentler than he’s remembered it ever coming. There’s a weight on and around his body that’s too firm to be a blanket, and wonderfully familiar. Geoff slowly opens his eyes to find a mess of brown hair tickling his nose and wild dishwater blond cowlicks curling against his neck. He grins. Turning to the left Geoff is met with moussed reddish-brown curls, right is long dirty blond tangles and impossibly fluffy red curls. Geoff’s smile grows as he sees his crew snuggled around him. He moves his arm carefully as he can so he doesn’t wake anyone and wraps them around Jack and Michael. Geoff partially wishes he could reach his phone and capture this moment. Ah, at least he can save it to his mind’s eye.

On his chest, Jeremy makes a small noise and buries his head further into Geoff’s chin. Geoff barely represses the chuckle building in his chest, pressing grinning lips to the crown of Jeremy’s head. He can’t see Jeremy’s answering smile, but he knows it’s there anyway. Geoff tilts his head slightly and kisses Michael’s head. He can’t reach Gavin, but the Brit is hidden peacefully in his neck and he can’t find it in himself to disturb him. The lads look so sweet when they sleep, especially when they’re bathed in the golden rays of early morning sunlight. Closest he and the other gents have to children, these wild reckless little bastards. And they love them so. He hugs Michael closer until he’s almost on Geoff’s chest with the other two.

As he’s idly rubbing Michael’s shoulders, Geoff looks over his other two gents. Ryan has his head buried deep into the older man’s ribs, his sides rising and falling with sleeping breaths. Undisturbed, gentle, utterly serene, Ryan is the picture of sleeping ease. Pretty, drifts through Geoff’s mind. The thought alone almost makes him snort. The fucking Vagabond, the man whose name need only be spoke for anyone in Los Santos to go ashen faced and petrified, is _pretty_. But that’s the advantage of getting to see even the most brutal man at his most vulnerable, you get to see both sides of the coin. And both sides are heart stopping beautiful.

His eyes drift over to his little firecracker, Jack. Geoff feels a little chuckle bubble up in him again, Jack was going to be pissed when she got up later: her normally messy hair was fluffed up in wild, tangled curls that would take her ‘an obnoxiously long time, Geoff!’ to tame. Though, if Geoff is being honest, he’ll take Jack in any way she comes. She’s always managed to hold this natural beauty, be it in her most easy-going moments, or the savage beauty in seeing her covered in blood and driving them away with a wicked cackle. Pure beautiful sin. Geoff hopes she knows he loves her, and she holds his heart. His wife, even with no ring. His hand starts to work at brushing through her hair.

In moments like this, Geoff dearly wishes he could hold moments in time as long as he wanted. Long enough to drink in every little detail until it was flawlessly and forever in his memory. He wants to always remember how the light from the window warms Michael’s face no that he’s turned up his head, coloring his sleep-flushed cheeks in darling golden light and casts shadows under his eyes from his long eyelashes. The halo of pure golden sunlight shared between Gavin and Jeremy that lights them both like the most priceless piece in a gallery. They look beautiful. Maybe he won’t remember this exact moment forever, but with eternity spread out before them, completely theirs for the taking, he’s got time to make more.

Geoff tilts his head in almost painful angles he needs to press sweet kisses to everyone’s heads. As he’s kissing Michael’s head, hazy brown eyes drift open and blearily try to focus on Geoff. Geoff grins, watching the younger blink and hide in his neck again.

“G’morning, Michael,” Geoff whispers.

Michael groans and looks up again, blinking against the light in his eyes. Geoff cups the nape of the younger’s neck and chuckles as he grimaces, but the view is pretty. Michael’s brown eyes look like melted milk chocolate in the light with how light they’ve become with flecks of fool’s gold scattered throughout. He makes a grumbled sound and yawns.

“G’morn’.”

“You can go back to sleep, y’know,” Geoff offers.

“Nergh, nu p’nt. ‘M up now,” Michael yawns heavily, eyes drooping.

Geoff rubs his fingers firmly into Michael’s neck, working at the tension there. It’s no surprise when Michael falls limp against Geoff, words left for a mumbled noise instead. Geoff smiles gently.

“You’re up, but you can barely get a sentence out through your slurring. Just go to sleep, Michael.”

“’M up tho’”, Michael tries again, but he’s going boneless under Geoff’s fingers. He can’t seem to keep his eyes open.

“I know you are, buddy, I know.” Geoff shushes him gently, watching Michael slowly give up the fight for wakefulness and fall back to sleep hiding the most adorable grin in the folds of the oldest Gent’s shirt.

Satisfied the lad won’t wake back up again soon, Geoff gets cozy against his ridiculously comfortable pillows and prepares to sleep away the morning with his crew. Though he can’t tell how long, Geoff knows it’s next to no time for him to pass out again between the warmth lulling his body and the calming sense of safety he feels from having his crew, his family, so close. And when they wake lazily later - after morning has drifted to afternoon, he knows as well as they do, that feeling will be there still. Forever.


End file.
